se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Estados Unidos-Israel/Israel
Presidentes israelíes con presidentes estadounidenses Reuven Rivlin= Reuven Rivlin Bill Clinton - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Former US president Bill Clinton meets with President Reuven Rivlin in Jerusalem on October 30, 2015 (GPO) Barack Obama - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| President Barack Obama and First Lady Michelle Obama watch as President Reuven Rivlin of Israel and Mrs. Nechama Rivlin light the menorah during Hanukkah reception #1 in the East Room of the White House, Dec. 9, 2015. (Official White House Photo by Amanda Lucidon) Donald Trump - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Donald Trump with Reuven Rivlin in Israel May 2017. Mark Neyman |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Richard Nixon - Shimon Peres.jpg| Peres and Nixon. (Photo: Yaakov Saar/GPO) Jimmy Carter - Shimon Peres.jpg| Former U.S. President Jimmy Carter, right, and Israel's President Shimon Peres. Credit: AP Photo/Sebastian Scheiner Ronald Reagan - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Reagan with Prime Minister Peres CREDIT: -/BETTMANN George H. W. Bush - Shimon Peres.jpg| Peres with George Bush senior. "We had an exceptional relationship" (Photo: Hanania Herman, GPO) Bill Clinton - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Shimon Peres awards former president Bill Clinton with the Presidential Medal of Distinction, Wednesday, June 19, 2013 (Moshe Milner/GPO/Flash90) George W. Bush - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Bush, right, and Israeli President Shimon Peres talk during a welcoming ceremony in Tel Aviv on Wednesday. Kevin Frayer / AP Barack Obama - Shimon Peres.jpg| In a touching tribute, President Obama said of Peres: 'The hope he gave us will burn forever' EPA |-| Moshe Katsav= Moshe Katsav George W. Bush - Moshe Katsav.jpg| President George W. Bush met with Israeli President Moshe Katsav in the Oval Office. jafi.org.il |-| Ezer Weizman= Ezer Weizman Bill Clinton - Ezer Weizman.jpg| Israeli President Ezer Weizman on Tuesday (7/10) visited US President Bill Clinton at the White House.. AP Archive |-| Chaim Herzog= Chaim Herzog Chaim Herzog - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Israeli President Chaim Herzog & Ronald Reagan at the White House (November 10, 1987). Jewish Virtual Library Chaim Herzog - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Israeli President Chaim Herzog & George Bush at the American Embassy in Tokyo (February 23, 1989). Jewish Virtual Library Bill Clinton - Chaim Herzog.jpg| President William Clinton greet Israeli President Chaim Herzog and his wife at the opening of the U.S. Holocaust Memorial Museum. Photo: Bill Fitzpatrick Primeros ministros israelíes con presidentes estadounidenses Benjamín Netanyahu= Benjamín Netanyahu Benjamín Netanyahu - Bill Clinton.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (R) meets with former US president Bill Clinton at his office in Jerusalem on October 30, 2015. (Photo by Kobi Gideon/GPO) Benjamín Netanyahu - George W. Bush.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu and then-governor George W. Bush in Jerusalem in 1998. The two evinced similar governing styles. NATI HARNIK / AP Benjamín Netanyahu - Barack Obama.jpg| PM Benjamin Netanyahu with US President Barack Obama, March 2012. (photo credit: Amos Ben Gershom/GPO/Flash90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Donald Trump.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu and Republican presidential candidate Donald Trump meeting at the Trump Tower in New York, September 25, 2016. (Kobi Gideon/GPO) |-| Ehud Olmert= Ehud Olmert Ehud Olmert - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Ehud Olmert, a la derecha, con el ex presidente de EEUU Jimmy Carter. (Foto: AFP) Ehud Ólmert - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush exchanges handshakes with Prime Minister Ehud Olmert of Israel during their meeting Tuesday, May 23, 2006, in the Oval Office. whitehouse.gov. Photo by Eric Draper Barack Obama - Ehud Ólmert.jpg| Then-prime minister Ehud Olmert meets with Barack Obama in Jerusalem in 2008 (photo credit: Olivier Fitoussi/Flash90) |-| Ariel Sharon= Ariel Sharon Jimmy Carter - Sin imagen.jpg| In this handout image provided by the Government Press Office (GPO), former U.S. President Jimmy Carter (L) is greeted by Israel's Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (R) January 6, 2005 in Jerusalem, Israel. Ariel Sharón - Bill Clinton.jpg| L'ancien Premier ministre israélien, Ariel Sharon, et l'ancien président américain, Bill Clinton, le 13 novembre 2005 à Jérusalem (photo d'Archives) Crédit : AFP / MENAHEM KAHANA Ariel Sharón - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush and Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon laugh together during their joint press conference in the Rose Garden Tuesday, July 29, 2003. White House photo by Paul Morse. |-| Ehud Barak= Ehud Barak Bill Clinton - Ehud Barak.jpg| President Bill Clinton greets P.M. Ehud Barak . (White House, April 11, 2000) Photo: Jewish Virtual Library George W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| (L-R) Israeli Defense Minister Ehud Barak, former British Prime Minister and Quartet Middle East envoy Tony Blair, Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Olmert, Senior Palestinian negotiator Saeb Erekat and US President George W. Bush greet one another after the opening session of the Annapolis Conference at the United States Naval Academy November 27, 2007 in Annapolis, Maryland. Barack Obama - Ehud Barak.jpg| Israel's Prime Minister Ehud Olmert (L) greets U.S. Democratic presidential candidate Senator Barack Obama (D-IL) before their meeting in Jerusalem July 23, 2008. reuters/ELIANA APONTE |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Ver presidentes israelíes |-| Isaac Rabin= Isaac Rabin Isaac Rabin - Lyndon B. Johnson.jpg| President Johnson & Israeli leader Yitzhak Rabin(Photo Israeli GPO) Isaac Rabin - Richard Nixon.jpg| President Nixon with Israeli Ambassador Yitzhak Rabin, June 1974. Nixon Presidential Library. Gerald Ford - Isaac Rabin.jpg| Ford & Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin (June 13, 1975). Photo: Israel Government Press Office Isaac Rabin - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Jimmy Carter with Yitzhak Rabin, Prime Minister of Israel”. Photo: National Archives and Records Administration Ronald Reagan - Sin imagen.jpg| President Reagan meets with Israeli Defense Minister Yitzhak Rabin in the Oval Office. After the meeting, Rabin told reporters he was confident the President would propose increasing military assistance from the $1.4 billion provided this year to $1.8 billion. George H. W. Bush - Isaac Rabin.jpg| Israeli P.M. Yitzhak Rabin talks with President Bush in Maine (August 10, 1992). Photo: Israel Government Press Office Bill Clinton - Isaac Rabin.jpg| Clinton with PM Yitzhak Rabin (Photo Israel Government Press Office) |-| Isaac Shamir= Isaac Shamir Isaac Shamir - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Yitzhak Shamir & Ronald Reagan at the White House (November 20, 1987). jewishvirtuallibrary.org George H. W. Bush - Isaac Shamir.jpg| President Bush & Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Shamir, 1989 (Photo Israeli GPO) Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-Israel